


听起来问题是你

by Christywalks



Series: Sounds Like a You Problem中文翻译 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Military Academy, Pining, Roommates, Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 分隔这套世纪之交风格连体套房两半边的墙在装修的时候没能好好隔音。赫克斯在他新邻居搬进来之后立刻充分认识到这一点。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Sounds Like a You Problem中文翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	听起来问题是你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounds Like a You Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940640) by [sailaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway). 



> *中文翻译，无Beta  
> *上下两部，这是第一部  
> *此文原文写于EP7之后，因此Hux的设定和后续官方设定有冲突

分隔这套世纪之交风格连体套房两半边的墙在装修的时候没能好好隔音。赫克斯在他新邻居搬进来之后立刻充分认识到这一点。传过来的音乐很奇怪，在刺耳和令人毛骨悚然之间随机切换，重复乐段停停起起，反复不断。而且很吵。吵得简直伤风败俗。赫克斯在电吉他的尖利叫声劈开整幢房屋时就憋着一股气。他绝对不可能开始在自己家里戴耳塞。

他把自己的睡衣换成更正式的衣服，然后穿过前院的小草坪，按响另一道门的门铃。他没得到回应，但他不知道这究竟是因为新来的住户听不到门铃，还是自己被无视了，所以他尖锐地敲了敲门。等这也没有任何效果之后，他大步走回自己的套房，气得七窍生烟，然后写了封简短但严厉的信，把它整整齐齐装进信封里，用快而整洁的字母写下收信人为“邻居”。但在他能回去把它贴在门上之前，音乐声停了。

终于停了。就好像现在不是凌晨一点或者在工作日之类的。

* * *

赫克斯只短暂瞥到他的邻居两次，对方是个一身黑的人影，背对房子大步跃向街道尽头。两次他都戴着条不合季节的厚重围巾，堆在脖子周围挡住他的脸。他在家里则会在令人骨架颤抖的音乐以及大段绝对的寂静中转换，没有任何能让人搞明白的规律，因此赫克斯下定决心要在对方安静的时候去逮个正着。

机会终于在他某天早上去上课前降临。他能听到脚步声，所以知道他的邻居醒了，虽然在这个时间点很不寻常。赫克斯几乎刚按完铃，门就猛地开了，开门的人是个高个深眸的年轻男人，穿着件过大的带帽套头衫。他看起来很惊讶有人出现在自己的门前。

“我叫布伦多尔·赫克斯。我住在隔壁。”

男人沉默地思索着，就好像他刚刚才意识到可能有人住在连体套房的另半边。他没主动自报家门，于是赫克斯挑起一根眉毛，等着他开口。

“凯洛。”最终他的态度缓和了下来。

“凯尔·欧?”

他从兜帽下面怒瞪过来。“凯洛。”

“好吧，凯洛，你的音乐非常吵。要是你能把它控制在更理智的音量，我会很感激。”

“我现在没搞任何音乐。”他迟缓地回答。

“现在当然没有，但昨晚？我能从我的地板里感觉到你的音乐。”

“斯诺克说我想干什么都行。”他听起来甚至并非自鸣得意，而只是木然，实事求是。

“那么这位斯诺克究竟是……？”

凯洛只是看向他，就好像赫克斯是某种特别的蠢货。“房主。你难道不知道房主是谁吗？”

“我付钱给租赁中介公司。但是这不重要。你不能想怎么喧哗就怎么喧哗，也不能想什么时候都行。我们有市政条例。”

“斯诺克说我可以。他想让我练习。”

“练习什么？用你称之为音乐的噪音召唤下地狱的人？而且这和房主有什么关系？”

“我有个乐队。伦武士团。斯诺克是我的经纪人，他让我待在这里。”

赫克斯本就很有限的耐心正在逐渐流失。他很珍惜礼貌和气，但对不听话的人就不那么如此。

“我不在乎。我绝大多数工作日早上五点就得起。”

“那听起来问题是你。”这个男人懒洋洋的傲慢无礼简直令人震惊。

“你要是不调低音量，我们两个都会有问题。”赫克斯严厉声明，“我又不是在这里让你去摘星星月亮。只是别——”

他话只说了一半，因为他越过自己固执的邻居，瞥了一眼对方身后的起居室。吸引他注意力的并非散落一地的吉他装备，部分没打开的箱子，或者不配套的家具，而是屋子里唯一的装饰物，一把墙壁上装在木质展示盒里的老旧仪仗军刀。

“那是你的吗？”赫克斯朝军刀点点头。

“我外祖父的。”哪怕凯洛面无表情，很明显对多聊几句不感兴趣，赫克斯也从他的声音里探查到一丝自豪。

“第二次世界大战，陆军军官，标准制式。”赫克斯这样说道。他能看出凯洛因为自己知道得如此详细而感到不安，于是加了句，“我是军校学生。”

凯洛眼中闪过兴趣，但没顺势做什么。他勉强上下打量了赫克斯一番，然后当着他的面关上了门。

* * *

凯洛稍微注意了点自己的音乐。稍微。有的时候他忘了，或者不在意，或者感觉起来只是想态度粗暴，而这种情况下赫克斯采取的手段是用一种很不体面的方式砸墙。很幼稚，但凯洛对这类直接挑衅反映良好。

但在屋子里办派对真的不可原谅。

赫克斯那天晚上回来很晚，因为花了几个小时进行演习训练所以还穿着制服，然后对着屋子前面挤成一团的暴徒目瞪口呆，满腔怒火。音乐从右侧倾泻而出，甚至在街道上就已经很吵了，而当赫克斯怒气冲冲直奔自己房门时，他干净利落的外表让脏兮兮的人群像红海一样在他面前左右分开。

凯洛盘腿坐在赫克斯起居室的地板上，双眼紧闭。在一团黑发下他狭长的脸庞很宁静，但赫克斯可没法感同身受，震惊地瞪向这位占据了吓人的一大片不属于他本人空间的入侵者。他把自己的包扑通一声扔在地板上，而凯洛吓了一跳，猛地睁开眼。

“介意告诉我你在这里干什么吗？”赫克斯咆哮道，“你这是擅自入侵。你怎么进来的？”

凯洛的表情比起愧疚，更像是在闷闷不乐。“我之前在冥想。”

这个回答打了赫克斯个措手不及；不仅因为其中的厚颜无耻，还因为这个人身上没有半点地方看起来像是冥想的类型。“在你自己的地盘冥想！”

凯洛又给了他那种眼神，就好像他是个智障。“那么多人在那里，我该怎么冥想？”

“听起来问题是你。”赫克斯重新打开门，向后退了一步，做了个手势仿佛要把凯洛送走。“出去。”

凯洛伸展开他修长的四肢，然后用令人惊叹的优雅手脚并用爬起身，趾高气扬朝门走过来仿佛一只被惹恼的猫。他在门口停下来。“要知道，我不认识他们之中的任何人。”他回头语调平平地嘟囔了一句。

现在轮到赫克斯用尖刻的怒视将他钉在原地。“那么告诉他们离开这里。”

从凯洛的表情判断，他之前没考虑过这种可能性。“斯诺克安排的。”他继续阴郁地说，“这本该是个宣传派对。武士团准备之后演出。”

“斯诺克又不在这里，对吧？他不需要忍受这里吵翻天，还有各种各样的人在草坪上乱晃。老天，有人带了只大肚猪过来。”

赫克斯重新走回刺耳的人群之中，凯洛跟在他身后，挤过聚集在凯洛前台阶上一团衣冠不整的人群。他扫视过挤满人的起居室，找到了音响系统，摸索了一会旋钮——音乐戛然而止，一阵失望的低语在人群中扩散开来。房间里搭了个狭窄的临时舞台，而那里，简直像圣杯一样，有个麦克风。赫克斯把它从架子上一把抓了下来。

“所有人离开这片区域。”他用官方语气对着麦克风开口。他的声音响得很没必要，被放大后在整间屋子里失真回荡。人们因麦克风的尖啸痛苦地皱眉头，抬手捂住耳朵，迷瞪瞪瞥向周围仿佛他说的是另一种语言。赫克斯叹了口气。“离开，不然我要叫警察了。我相信这里肯定有什么地方在进行毒品交易。”

草坪简直是灾难。有人把那头猪留下了。赫克斯一点都不打算管。

* * *

赫克斯被叫声从睡梦中猛地扯醒——动物般狂野的叫声——还有玻璃破碎的声音。他从床上一跃而起，扒翻自己的手机想打911报警，但在黑暗中找不到，而肾上腺激素令他急奔过草坪，冲进另一边套房未上锁的门。

快速扫瞄一圈后他得出结论，他的邻居事实上并没被抢劫以及/或者谋杀，虽然看着这地方的样子你根本猜不出究竟有没有。唱片像纸牌一样撒了满地，台灯倾倒一旁，灯泡被砸碎了，而寒酸的沙发上满是纵横交错的割痕，白色填充物汨汨流淌。

而在一片毁灭的中心则是凯洛，深色眼睛在缠乱的头发下熊熊燃烧，胸口因精疲力竭而上下起伏。他手里握着那把老旧军刀，流苏来回摇晃，前臂因死死握着刀而筋脉分明。

“你就这么对待古董？”赫克斯只勉强说出这句话。

凯洛的脸庞狂乱，而赫克斯身为主修防御与战略学的学生，决定下令撤退。

* * *

赫克斯在一个星期天意识到凯洛除了他那些前卫的胡乱摆动之外，或许真的有点才华。一把原声吉他，他想——也许凯洛之前发作的时候把那个尖叫的电子怪物搞坏了——透过墙壁飘来的旋律柔和，动听，孤独。等它彻底停下来之后，赫克斯出去点了一支烟。冬季正逐渐侵入，他能在稀薄晨光里看到自己的呼吸混合烟气。草丛因结霜而闪烁点点。

“之前不觉得你是会抽烟的人，姜饼。”熟悉的深沉声音传过来。凯洛同样坐在自己的台阶上，没在做什么，向后撑在手肘上摊开身体，仿佛水泥感觉起来不像冰一样。赫克斯平静地打量他片刻，然后朝他大致的方向喷吐一缕轻烟。

“你不会介意我借你一杯洗衣液吧？”凯洛问他。

“看情况。‘借’意味着你打算还吗？”

凯洛只是眯起眼睛。

赫克斯抽完这根烟后来到他们共用的地下室，把洗完的衣物换进烘干机里。凯洛脚步沉重走下快散架的木质楼梯，衣服抱了满怀，把它们扔进敞开的洗衣机后他检查了一下自己身上的衬衣，发觉也需要洗，于是脱下来一起扔了进去。

好几种感觉接连不断飞快席卷赫克斯全身上下。他困惑地将注意力集中在为烘干机设定程序——年代久远而且需要耐心——但眼角余光里他能察觉到凯洛宽阔的体格，大片紧致的皮肤，低腰的运动裤。通常来说赫克斯喜欢对自己的内心情感与大脑处理保持留意，但这次他选择不这么做，而那些干扰的思绪像电台杂音一样渐渐成为背景音。

烘干机伴随一声轰鸣开始运转，他逃回楼上，带着他尚且完好无损的镇定。

* * *

凯洛在按他的门铃。赫克斯能透过大门结霜的椭圆形玻璃看到他别具一格的剪影。

“你想要什么？”

凯洛看起来被冒犯了。“为什么你会觉得我肯定要想什么？”

赫克斯挑起一根眉毛。凯洛的双脚晃来晃去。“我能借个打火机吗？”

“做什么？”

凯洛选择忽视这个问题。“你要去什么地方吗？”相反他问道，打量着赫克斯的西装以及系了一半的领带。

“派对。今天是除夕夜。”他突然意识到凯洛想要打火机干什么。“你要知道，在街道上放烟花是违法的。”

凯洛嘴唇的弧度洋洋得意又有点恶毒。赫克斯从厨房抽屉里找出一个难用的塑料Bic打火机，不觉得自己还能再要回来。

他一时冲动带回家的女孩很可爱，是个议员还是什么的女儿，身材娇小，金发，而且，好吧，有点太叽叽喳喳了。但鸡尾酒很有劲，而且他在开学前有权放纵一次。

第二天早上，当他送她上出租车的时候，凯洛的窗帘抽动了一下，露出后面监视的人。赫克斯故意指了指乱洒在街道上五颜六色的纸屑以及硬纸筒。作为回应他比了个中指，而赫克斯觉得哪怕对凯洛来说这个手势也真没必要这么有威胁性。

* * *

凯洛又在发脾气了。他们今天早些时候讲过一次话，他那时候心情还很好——然后他出去了，再回来的时候把前门摔得地动天摇，从那开始情况急转直下。要不是临近半夜，而他第二天有个艰巨的演习训练，他说不定就只会放任对方自己逐渐平息。他捶了捶墙，但凯洛的回应是怒吼着砸了回来。

“别闹了，凯洛！”他大叫，完全不自豪于对自己降低到对方的水准，但他已经精疲力尽到骨缝里了，不具备理智应对这种疯狂的能力。

“管好你自己的事！”凯洛尖叫道，像头公牛一样粗嘎而愤怒。

“有本事过来让我闭嘴！”

那只是一句嘲弄，夸张；但他能听到凯洛怒气冲冲穿过起居室，而突然就他意识到对方真的要闯进来了，那个小混蛋，哦你想也别想，于是赫克斯没过脑子就把光脚塞进靴子里，气到顾不上系鞋带，然后全然不管下面的内衣和短裤直接披上他的外套。

他们在彼此两侧之间被雪覆盖的光秃小径上碰面了。

“你究竟有什么毛病——”

“你又不是这操蛋房子的主人——”

“你真还没长大——”

“你屁都不知道——”

“——逃跑的精神病人——”

“——把你屁股里的棍子抽出来——”

“——愤怒管理——”

他们尖叫侮辱与亵渎，直至嗓音嘶哑，呼气在彼此之间弥散喷吐，而当凯洛抓起赫克斯外套的前襟时，赫克斯本能地抢先一步给了他一记上勾拳，正中下颚靠下的位置。凯洛向后踉跄几步，双目圆睁摸了摸嘴唇，拿开手时指尖泛红。他们瞪向彼此，凯洛用舌头舔着脸颊内侧，而赫克斯准备好他向自己冲过来。

赫克斯突然意识到这有多荒唐；他累了，他的手指正在逐渐麻木，他的喉咙很疼，而这一切都有失他的身份。“这简直太滑稽可笑了，我受够了。”他嘶声说道，然后转过身。

“我们还没完。”身后传来一声低沉的咆哮，而赫克斯发现自己被人朝后拽去；他们扭打起来，不停咒骂着，在硬邦邦的雪地上脚步打滑，朝彼此的后背和身侧落下尴尬的击打。赫克斯终于抓住了一大把头发，而且好吧，也许这么打架脏了点，但他狠拽了一下，而凯洛哀嚎一声松开了他。

“到此为止。”赫克斯咬紧牙关吐出这句话，向后倒退避免被从后面袭击。凯洛不屈不挠冲了过来，再次伸手抓向赫克斯的衣领。赫克斯身体敏捷并且经过良好训练，但凯洛块大且野蛮，轻而易举把赫克斯拽到自己身边。

亲吻比拳头更让赫克斯感到震惊。他尝起来像是鲜血和绝望。金属的味道。凯洛坚硬无爱的歪斜嘴巴让赫克斯浑身僵硬了片刻，一直睁着眼，然后才暴怒地向后推开对方。

他们一同撤开，仿佛被甩向两侧。赫克斯向后缓慢而谨慎地退了几步，用手背擦着自己的嘴。凯洛看起来神魂不定，大受刺激，用舌头舔过他的唇缝。

赫克斯颤抖着深吸一口气，寒冷的空气让他感到肺部生疼。“这事我们再也别提。”

凯洛猛地转身离去，躲躲闪闪走回自己套房的过程中一直朝身后投来咄咄逼人的怒视。他穿的牛仔裤的裤腿拖在地上，已经打湿了，而赫克斯现在才意识到凯洛一直光着脚。

第二天在训练中，赫克斯就像他预计的那样名列前茅。

* * *

“我觉得斯诺克要换掉我。”凯洛这么提了一句，阴沉地凝视着自己的玻璃杯。他弄丢了钥匙，于是赫克斯边发牢骚边让他等锁匠的同时进来避雨。现在他就这么坐在低矮的双人沙发上，各种关节突起，膝盖几乎触到胸口，在白色面料上无礼地留下潮湿的斑点。“他从亚利桑那找到了个女孩。也可能是新墨西哥。说他需要能够‘撑起乐队’的某个人。真正想要成功的某个人。说我需要更努力。”

“我能担保你从该死的白天到晚上一直都在练习。”赫克斯短促地回了一句。他本不应该在乎，但凯洛看起来伤心欲绝，打湿的头发给了他一种淋过雨脏兮兮的流浪动物的感觉。

凯洛肩膀紧绷，看起来脾气糟糕透了，用他拇指上的指环反顾敲打着玻璃杯。在赫克斯能告诉他这个动作有多让烦人之前，凯洛再次分析了一遍自己的饮品，没动一口把它放在咖啡桌上——赫克斯意有所指咳嗽一声，点了点摞起来的杯垫。凯洛看着它们的样子仿佛是某种从没见过的东西，然后才默然同意拿了一个。接近傍晚的午后阳光令那杯没碰过的波本酒散出光晕。赫克斯本来没打算请他喝，但凯洛特别专横地直接要了一杯。

“如果你打算喝，那就赶快点。我还有个夜间模拟，所以必须准备好出发了。不，不行，”他在看到凯洛眼里的闪烁的光芒时警告道，“不能办派对。”

“那是我的半边，姜饼。只要我想办派对，我就能办。”

“你似乎并没享受上一个。而且这次我不会在这里保你出来了。”

他第二天早上回来的时候，凯洛有一扇窗户被木板盖了起来，而一根红色的彩带正挂在雨水槽上。

* * *

有天晚上赫克斯正开车回家，突然接到一个不认识的号码打来的电话。但他认识打来的声音。

“你是怎么搞到我的号码的？”

凯洛的呼吸声很吃力。“我需要你来接我。”

“为什么？”

“我需要你来接我。”

凯洛的所在地并不远，于是赫克斯深深叹了口气，改变了自己的行驶路线。

凯洛正坐在剧场后门旁边的卸货区，双臂抱着膝盖。他在被车灯照亮的时候抬起头，而赫克斯倒抽一口冷气，看到凯洛鼻青脸肿的脸被一道血肉模糊的伤口从中劈开。凯洛跌跌撞撞站起身，一只手死死捂住自己的脸，另一只手按在身体一侧，而赫克斯把车窗稍微降下来一点。

“如果你觉得我会让你把我的车里搞得到处都是血——”

“让我上车。”凯洛语气平平，而他声音里的某种东西让赫克斯的态度缓和下来。

凯洛在副驾驶座上变成一滩无语但刺目的黑色形状。赫克斯的注意力在他和路况中来回转换，以防他突然昏过去或者出其他的事。

“你应该去急诊。”

“我没保险。”

“听着，我会借你点钱——”

“不要医生。”

* * *

凯洛在赫克斯的厨房桌旁的样子硕大而错位，像只悲伤且体型过大的乌鸦一样栖息在凳子上。撕裂伤现在只在缓缓渗血，伤口长但很浅，而赫克斯用他的医疗急救包清理并包扎了伤口。他之前从没用过急救包。

“要是这里没能正确愈合，可别怪我。”

“我不会的。”凯洛抬起一只琥珀色的眼睛望向他，另一只因青肿而紧闭。他厚重的睫毛上也有血。

“你准备告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“我们今天晚上本来要主演。我在后台看到了雷伊然后…… _雷伊_ 袭击了 _我_ 。“凯洛的感情随着每个字的倾吐愈发强烈，赫克斯有种感觉凯洛正在自己的脑海里重写这个故事。“斯诺克不会很高兴。雷伊现在大概在台上呢，占据我的位置。去他的雷伊。”

“所以你和你的竞争对手打了一架，然后他用刀划开了你的脸。”

“她。蕾伊。那个来自新墨西哥的女孩。”

赫克斯咽下更刻薄的评论。“你真是从没让我无聊过，凯洛。”

凯洛忽略了这句话，开始试着打量厨房。赫克斯捏住他的下巴尖。“别动。”他警告道，把手指伸长至他的下颚，固定住他的脑袋。

“你这半边比我的好。”

“它们一模一样。”赫克斯刻薄地回答，“你只不过因为这里缺少无序和破坏而脑子不清楚而已。”

凯洛沉思片刻，然后竟然轻笑出声，虽然比起笑更像是喉咙深处的轰鸣。“听起来像个专辑的名字。也许我会用这个。”

他在赫克斯给他的绷带打了一圈干净利落的蝴蝶结时缺乏耐心地弹动双脚，看起来几乎像个小男孩。赫克斯在想他是否会留疤。有可能。凯洛给他的感觉是那种会觉得疤很酷的类型。凯洛的下唇上也有血，而赫克斯没过脑子就用拇指擦掉了血迹。指腹落在伤口上；停留在那里。凯洛不再乱动了。

“你为什么要忍受斯诺克？“赫克斯语气平稳地问，转身装好医疗包。“你就不能换个经纪人吗？”

“他在行业里的时间比我活着的时间都长。他知道他在做什么。”

“听起来更像是他在让你和另一个艺人竞争。甚至你的乐队听起来都不怎么忠诚。你需要他们吗？你完全可以单飞（go solo）。”

凯洛听到这个词时浑身僵硬，就好像赫克斯建议他去做什么丢脸的事。他从凳子上滑下来，戳了戳划伤，而赫克斯打开他的手。

“不用谢。”赫克斯在他从前门溜出去的时候冲他身后憎恶地喊了一句，然后边把医疗包扔回门厅的橱柜边对自己说，“不懂感激的混球。”

第二天早上有个长方形的小东西出现在赫克斯的台阶上，外面包裹着一条白色洗碗布。他用脚怀疑地碰了碰，然后才带进屋里。那是个面包烤盘—— _凯洛会烘焙_ ？——里面装着一条香味扑鼻的红棕色面包。赫克斯闻了闻。切了一片。是姜饼。

* * *

“你要去哪里？”凯洛在赫克斯把行李箱装进车里时从他的台阶上喊了一声。

“不是特别令人激动的地方。”他回答的时候烟卷叼在牙齿之间。“我父母那里。明天一早的航班。”

“父母？”凯洛哼了一声，听起来各种意义上都像个青少年。

“是啊，父母。我猜甚至你也有。”

凯洛的脸皱了起来，哀伤而酸楚，而赫克斯避开他的凝视，关上后备厢。当他走回自己那半边的水泥路时凯洛伸展开他那双长腿，向后靠在最上面一级台阶上。

“你父母住在哪里？”凯洛问。赫克斯停了下来，想了想要不要走过去找他；他吸了最后一口，然后把烟蒂按灭在他放在台阶上的烟灰缸里。他呼出一口气，越过草坪——他们两扇门之间棕色的草形成了一条断断续续的小路——然后站在凯洛面前，双手插兜。

“南卡莱罗纳。”

凯洛在夜色中眯眼看向他。他的门廊灯坏了。“你没口音。”

“我们经常搬家。我不是在那里长大的。”

“无论如何，还有谁放春假回家啊？”凯洛仍然坐着，但他在台阶靠上的位置，所以他们几乎视线齐平。“我还以为春假只会是佛罗里达，坎昆。在阳光下找乐子。”

“我会晒伤。”赫克斯一本正经地回嘴。凯洛居然微笑起来；笑容改变了他的脸庞，让他看起来更柔和。“是啊，你的确会，姜饼。”

“我告诉过你别这么叫我。”

“布伦多尔。”凯洛谨慎地试着叫了一句，就好像这是个外星词汇，想看看赫克斯的反应。

“或者这个。布伦多尔是我父亲。”

“父亲们。”凯洛又叹了口气。

“父亲们。”赫克斯表示同意，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他甚至还没上飞机呢就已经开始头疼了。

“你干嘛干脆不去呢？”凯洛突然开口。他看起来很认真，像只小狗一样歪着头。“你看起来并不想去。”

“他们是我的父母。这是你该做的事，他们让你回家看他们，你就回。尤其因为我父亲为我交学费还给我生活费。”

“你个被宠坏的小王子！”他向上天发誓这句话是咯咯笑出来的，于是赫克斯瞪大眼睛，对自己严肃阴郁的邻居如此不符性格的幽默控诉而深表疑惑。“要知道，我想过为什么你能住在学校外边，而不是住在营地。你家很有钱。爹地是校友？慷慨的捐赠者？”

赫克斯不清楚为什么他会注意到凯洛像这样咧嘴笑的时候会眼睛发亮，眼角温暖地皱起来，但他的确注意到了。“你……喝醉了？”

凯洛在半空中摆了摆手。“差不多吧。或者很醉。”

赫克斯翻了个白眼。“怪不得你这么讨人喜欢。”

凯洛跳起身，消失在屋子里，抱着个箱子回来的时候脚步热情洋溢。

“耶稣啊。”赫克斯嘟囔一句，又揉了揉自己的额头。

“不太是。”凯洛把箱子举到他面前，就好像这是个礼物。里面装满了各式各样的瓶子，显然是在酒水店架子上随便挑选的。从最下面那一排。赫克斯轻蔑地强烈反对。

“我的航班在明天早上六点钟。而且无论如何我也不会喝那种便宜的垃圾。”

“ _我不会喝那种便宜的垃圾_ 。”凯洛捏着嗓子模仿，不为所动。“你是个真正有格调和品味的完人，我们都知道。”他仍然举着那个箱子。要是换其他时候，拒绝会很容易，但是一想到另一种可能是和他的思绪以及对抗偏头痛独自过夜……

“好吧。”赫克斯的态度缓和下来，“但我要带自己的酒过去。”

* * *

凯洛的沙发现在套了沙发罩，遮挡住了军刀造成的损坏。凯洛显然喜欢恒温器扭曲的样子，所以赫克斯早在一个小时前就脱掉了他的毛衣，舒服地坐下来卷起衬衣袖子，解开最上面的扣子。在他对面的碗形椅里面凯洛漫不经心地弹着他的原声吉他，手指随意挑动某些杂乱且蓝调的旋律。

“上了四年学，”赫克斯心不在焉地评价道，“而这是我干过的最像大学生活的事。”

凯洛的动作慢了下来，音乐逐渐停歇。“四年？你现在大四了？”

“是啊。我五月底毕业。”

凯洛在脑子里做着算术。“离现在只有两个半月了。”

“嗯哼。”

“我之前从来没想过这个。”凯洛的手指现在只在虚虚轻抚琴弦，每个乐符都慵懒而徘徊。“我还以为你要年轻得多。你之后准备做什么？你要当军官了。你会被派遣到什么地方去。”

“是啊，我会。”凯洛的声音里有一丝紧张不安，但赫克斯放松到不想真的去探寻。凯洛彻底停了手，只是焦躁地用他的指环敲吉他的琴颈。但这现在甚至不怎么让赫克斯烦心。

“你究竟有没有想过我亲你的那次？”也许是酒精的原因，但凯洛的声音似乎沙哑得多。起居室唯一那盏台灯通过其照出（或者缺少）的灯光来判断肯定有个不存在的瓦数，将凯洛的脸庞投入阴影之中。正在愈合的伤口在阳光下呈浅粉色，现在却若隐若现。他正将注意力完完全全投在赫克斯身上。

“你是说你用你的嘴袭击我的那次。”赫克斯纠正他的话。凯洛降下防备，并不是完全，只有一点，然后他投降一般塌下肩膀，低头看向吉他上的品时抿起嘴角藏住一个微笑。

“我可以开车送你去机场。”他开口，“这样你就不用交停车费了。再把你的车开回来。”

赫克斯灌下最后一口酒，粗俗地哼了一声。“是啊，行吧。要是车还是一整个那就算我幸运。你甚至有驾驶证吗？”

“没有。但我有飞行执照。”

赫克斯停了片刻。“你真的有？”

凯洛点点头，很高兴自己激起了赫克斯的兴趣。“开车只不过是飞得很低。”他面无表情地说。

赫克斯没能忍住喷出来的一声笑。“你一直让我惊讶，凯洛。”

凯洛眼神温和，但保持警觉。“你会去多久？”他非常随意地问。

“一整个周。你会想我吗？”赫克斯因自己的笑话而轻笑出声，期待听到一句自作聪明的回嘴，但凯洛的眼神却集中在他的嘴唇上，仿佛被刚才的声音迷住了。

“我会等你彻底离开了再想你。”他声音粗糙，真诚，而赫克斯不确定自己是否听错了。凯洛坐在自己椅子的边缘，几乎因克制起来的能量而震颤。他已经好久没喝过酒了，所以也许他已经到了自己的量。

“你肯定喝醉了。”赫克斯总结道。他不知道除此之外还能说什么。“我也是。真不敢相信你竟然说服我这么做了。”

“你应该多笑笑，姜饼。”凯洛面容伤感，“在你脸上看起来很好。”

“我说过别这么叫我。”

“红铜头。橘子特工。”

“现在你只不过在没礼貌。”

“姜毛将军。”

赫克斯自嘲地撇了撇嘴。“也许终有一天吧。”

“那是你想要的？”凯洛看向远处，描绘着那幅画面，在E弦低处拨动了几声不详的音符。“赫克斯将军。”这句话不过是在调笑，但以这种方式听到自己的名字还是顺着赫克斯的脊柱送下一阵颤栗。

“听起来很吓人。”凯洛继续说下去，用一只手臂横过吉他的上半截，“我肯定会怕你。”他的语调很轻松，但他低头看向赫克斯的样子只能用无声的欲望来形容。

“你为什么像这样看着我？”

凯洛因赫克斯的直白吃了一惊，就好像他没预料到会被要求解释。“像什么样？”

“我不知道，就像……”赫克斯模仿着他的样子，向前倾过身给了他一个夸张的色眯眯的眼神。“就像你想让我过来吃掉你。”

“谁说我不想？”

赫克斯眨了一两下眼睛——凯洛纹丝不动——然后打了个哈欠揉了揉眼睛。他的愉悦感正在消退，而凯洛正用他惯常惹人恼怒的怪诞毁掉气氛。

“你是在故意烦人吗？”

“你觉得我烦人吗，赫克斯？”

他意识到凯洛并不是单纯为了烦他才这么做，因为他看起来真的很不满。赫克斯惊讶于凯洛山雨欲来的阴沉表情；他已经习惯了凯洛流沙一样的情绪，但这感觉起来仍然是个和眼下情形不相称的回应。

”你现在的确很怪。”他把自己的空瓶子放在旁边的小桌子上——没有杯垫，凯洛当然不称杯垫——又揉了揉自己的眼睛。“现在很晚了。我得回去了。”

他起身时凯洛也随之起身，将他的吉他撞倒在地，琴弦发出刺耳轰鸣。“你打算就这么羞辱我然后离开？”

“什么？你要是想的话我当然可以羞辱你，凯洛，但刚才那个绝对不是。也许你喝太多了。”

“你现在是说我不能喝吗？”

“你什么毛病？你是故意想挑架吗？”凯洛眼里闪烁的光亮有点不对劲，一种突然浮现出来仿佛机关枪扫射一般的挑衅。赫克斯转过身，试图回想起他把自己的毛衣扔在哪里了。

“我果然不能像正常人一样和我的邻居一起打发时间。”他一边嘀咕一边检查沙发背后，“因为我的邻居不是正常人。”

“你自己也不怎么正常。”凯洛挑衅道，“典型的上层社会贱人，觉得自己比谁都好。”

赫克斯没能找到他该死的毛衣。他放弃了，就当它丢了。

“千万别控制自己啊，凯洛。但冲着你的家具，别冲我来。我能看到你正在酝酿大发脾气，所以我要撤了。”

凯洛挡住他通向出口的路。“走开。”赫克斯命令道。虽然过去两小时都舒舒服服坐着放松，但凯洛此刻呼吸急促，双眼赤热。赫克斯的肾上腺素飙升，身体紧绷起来。

他的手想要紧紧握成拳，但他强迫自己让它们垂落在身体两侧。他叹了口气，将表情重组为缓和调停。

“我们能不做这个吗？”

凯洛弯起嘴唇。“你不过是在担心我会用你的后脑勺擦地板。”

他们还是做了这个。在地板上像小孩子一样手脚并用纠缠扭打，因为哪怕他们现在醉得不那么厉害了，酒意仍然足以让他们潦草迟缓。赫克斯最终占据上位，在他们扭打互抽的时候骑在凯洛的腰上。凯洛打中了一拳，横跨痛击在赫克斯的颧骨上，令他向后猛地扬起头。

“你个狗娘养的。”他在视线模糊时哽噎出一句。他用回自己曾经的战术，抓了满满一把凯洛的头发，用它们把他固定在地板上。这一招仿佛镇定剂一样让凯洛安静下来；他的粗喘时高时低，瞳孔扩散，脖子上血管暴起。他的脸肯定被零星的肘击戳中了，因为他饱满的嘴唇裂了条口子。

赫克斯在他的意识接受自己这般行事的欲望之前就吻了他；像是惩罚，又像是制服。满是火光与暴力的凯洛在他的身下无比顺从，双臂松垮瘫在脸旁。赫克斯现在将两只手都沉入凯洛的头发里，并不是非常温柔，小拽着就好像抓住一只不听话的狗的后颈。凯洛的下半身向上顶起，而赫克斯用自己的下半身牢牢压下去，仿佛那是个用来控制住他的训斥。凯洛的嘴唇无比柔软，抬起手指圈住赫克斯的上臂——

赫克斯的手机响了。一阵刺耳的警铃，将他从一个奇异的梦境中唤醒。他坐直身体，眨着眼睛低头看向凯洛。凯洛同样眨眼看向他，眼皮沉重，无声地质问他敢不敢忽略这则来电。

赫克斯翻滚下来，从自己的口袋里掏出手机。来电打错了号码。但他还是离开了。

* * *

第一次还能被当成意外忘在脑后。但第二次？绝无可能。

赫克斯正在航站楼等时间，在他的大腿上漫不经心地敲敲打打。他的胃里有种非常糟糕的感觉，而他不确定那究竟源自吃得太快的早饭，不太严重的宿醉，还是昨晚。或许三者都有。

他仍然能尝到他。感觉他手中乱蓬蓬的头发，在赫克斯大腿之间肌肉结实的躯体。他们牛仔裤之间的摩擦。直到开车去机场的路上他才突然意识到凯洛整整一晚都在挑逗他，单纯直白且明目张胆。现在他为自己不符性格的毫无知觉而脸红，而且还感到一阵未曾预料到的……内疚？后悔？

他必须再好好想想这件事。而且他接下来几小时正好没事。

在他能过度分析之前，他发了条短信。 _现在你在我的手机里叫低飞凯洛_ 。

他在飞机落地后收到了凯洛的回复。 _收到，姜毛将军_ 。

赫克斯在把箱子里的东西拿出来整理好之后冲了个澡——旅行总让他感觉脏兮兮的——然后在铺了瓷砖的单人淋浴间里，他把自己握在手中，挣扎半天但没能消灭他的思绪，刚一屈服于眼前柔软的嘴唇以及一圈黑色的头发就立刻射了出来，浑身颤抖得发痛。

* * *

一个男人出现在赫克斯的门前。他有着灰白的头发和一张疲倦的脸庞，而且他见到赫克斯的时候看起来很受挫，但打起精神然后问有没有个叫本·索洛的人。赫克斯摇头否定，抱歉，这里没人叫这个名字。

“你确定吗？”他看向手里一张皱巴巴的小纸片，“地址不就是这里吗？”

男人的棒球帽在帽檐处起了毛边，上面有个已经褪色的飞行俱乐部的标志，而那下面是一架由银线绣成的飞机。赫克斯打量着男人的长鼻子，以及谨慎但满含希望的双眼旁边皱起的纹路。

一个怀疑悄悄冒头。

“我也许在这附近见过他。”他小心地开口。“我的邻居有的时候办派对。他长什么样子？”

“个子很高；也许比我上次见到他还要更高一些。黑发。有点长那种。好多雀斑。我在车里有张旧照片——”

赫克斯只是朝左边点了点头。“试试隔壁。”

他不需要等多久就听到了拔高的声音。他从窗户瞥向外面，不在乎自己是不是在多管闲事，然后在看到男人正顺着人行道快速后退，身前还跟着个上半身没穿衣服、从台阶上大步跳下来并且威胁着挥舞那把旧军刀的凯洛时咒骂了一句，飞奔而出。

赫克斯也许不该掺合进去，但他总不能让凯洛在前院草坪上杀了那个男人。

凯洛的步伐像只被关进笼子的猛兽，四下翻转那把军刀，握在刀柄上的指节发白。赫克斯想告诉他说他已经精神错乱了，但怀疑以凯洛眼下的情况他会觉得自己的评论有任何干系。他还没无私到足以踏足至两人之间，但从一个安全的距离他悄悄走入凯洛的视线。

“你想让人叫警察吗？”赫克斯劝说道，试图向凯洛的自我保护意识发出呼吁。“现在是周一早上，大家都在出发去上班。有人肯定会开车从这里经过，然后看到一个大块头疯子挥舞一把剑。”

凯洛似乎根本没听到，仍然在用一种特别不礼貌的方式盯着那个老男人，而对方饱经风霜的脸庞上却只显现出些许惴惴不安，比起恐惧来说更像是悲伤。就这一点已经向赫克斯证实了他的身份。男人向前踏出恳求的一步。“你的邻居说得特别有道理，本——”

“本已经不在了。”凯洛啐了一口，而赫克斯想对这样的戏剧化嗤之以鼻，但凯洛手里的确有把致命武器，于是他准备藏下这句评论。一辆小型面包车在经过屋子的时候放慢了速度，开车的人目瞪口呆看过来，而凯洛在注意到之后才很不情愿地放下军刀。赫克斯对那个老男人用口型说了句抱歉，把勉强控制住的凯洛赶进屋。

* * *

凯洛有个纹身。他的肋骨上有个手掌大小的黑色几何图案，一个六边形里有个星号还是什么。赫克斯没能仔细看上一眼，鉴于他正忙着至少保持一臂距离。

“你告诉了他我在哪里。”凯洛指控道，手指用一种赫克斯真的不在意的方式戳着他。

“他问起了。他认识你。他是你爸，是不是？”

“而你告诉了他我在哪里！”

“我又不知道你们闹崩了！”

凯洛没能找到一句回嘴，于是咆哮起来，把军刀猛掷出去，而它击中对面的墙后咣当一声落在地板上。他用两只手把他的头发朝后凶狠地推了一把，双眼因逐渐浮现的泪意亮起。他马上就要崩溃了，而赫克斯从头到脚都因其不受控制且未加打磨的情感而犹豫起来。他有一千个问题（列表上的第一个则是，为什么凯洛觉得用那把该死的军刀追着他爸跑合情合理），但它们只能再等等了。他不能待在这里，陷入这幕情景剧。

“自己好好解决，凯洛。”他冷淡地宣布。就在他转身想要逃跑的时候，他窥到了自己那件丢了好久的毛衣搭在沙发旁的一个扩音器上。他犹豫了。那件毛衣很贵，而且位列他最喜欢的几件之一。但他必须绕过他一团糟的邻居才能取回来。

凯洛手里或许已经没有武器了，但眼泪要危险得多。

赫克斯不是拥抱的类型。赫克斯握手。拍一拍后背在特殊场合也可以被接受。绝大多数身体接触都毫无必要；太多，太近。但显然他刚允许了一次例外，因为突然之间凯洛的头发正在刺挠他的脸，双臂在他身侧收紧颤抖，而他们谁也没出声。

凯洛赤裸胸膛急需关爱的推挤有某种粗旷狂野、活生生的东西，他在赫克斯摊开的掌心下变换的肌肉温暖，坦诚，原始；这些词汇在赫克斯的头脑里找不到情投意合的吸引，但他的身体却回应起来。他被想要将自己的嘴唇按压在凯洛脖子上的欲望所攻克，就那样柔软抚慰地按在突突跳动的血管上，而他与之挣扎搏斗，拼尽全身上下每个细胞。

赫克斯在寻找温柔的话语时犯了难。它们没能自然而然来到他的舌尖，在半路某个地方卡住了。但他尽自己所能，重组了一遍他刚才的劝诫，来反映出对自己难以控制也无法理解的邻居这波出乎意料的关心。“我希望你能把一切事情都解决好，凯洛。我真的这么希望。”

凯洛的拥抱在赫克斯不情愿地甩开脱身时感觉沉重，仿佛一条将他向回拖拽的激流。等回到他那半边之后，他才自我反思其实根本不该离开。

* * *

他们之间又重回起点，回到了音乐。那糟糕透顶、恸哭嚎叫的音乐，如此不和谐而且肯定是设计出来专门用以令人理智破碎。赫克斯猜想凯洛是不是在故意刺激他——那不着调的刺耳嘈杂绝对不可能是不小心搞出来的——但他没再费心去抱怨。耳塞带来的不便比分心造成的不适要好多了。

他不能去想这个。做不到，他有太多要做的事了；最终考试，厚厚一文件夹的论文，为了各种仪式做准备，申请在乔治亚那的军官训练。但到了夜晚，在他因精疲力竭而沉入睡眠之时，他的大脑会调至凯洛的频道。他的父亲有没有再次来找他，乐队的事怎么样了，有没有举办更多派对——凯洛究竟有没有真正的朋友——也没有更多发脾气了，这倒是加分项——草坪凌乱不堪，他直到现在才意识到是凯洛一直在修剪，赫克斯甚至从来没意识到该打理草坪，他的确是自身优越条件的产物——一个无法换台的频道，内容是无穷无尽的凯洛，凯洛，凯洛。

赫克斯有种最奇怪不过的感觉，就好像他错过了某种至关重要的窗口期。就好像等他们像月食期一样滑出彼此的生活之后，凯洛对他而言会永远是个谜，仅作为他在大学有段时间一个怪异的邻居永垂不朽。

赫克斯开始提早打包自己的东西，这样他就不用到了最后一刻再一起收拾。他一向偏爱一种更极简主义、杜绝凌乱杂物的生活空间，所以他没有多少东西，哪怕已经在这里生活了四年。最初的三年里住在隔壁的是个寡妇。一个人很好、很安静的寡妇，甚至没因为想借杯糖而来烦过他。

有一个晚上，正当他打量着冰箱里的内容时，屋子骤然陷入漆黑一片。他犹豫了片刻才走到起居室敲了敲墙。“凯洛？你也停电了吗？”

“是啊。”模糊的回答传过来，“街灯也灭了。我想这是整个区的事。”

“要命。我刚刚正打算开始做晚饭呢。”

“你没有不需要做就能吃的东西吗？”

“我没多少东西了。我一直在吃搬家前剩的这些。”赫克斯在心里对了一遍储物柜里的内容。“花生酱和果酱三明治。”

“你做你的，但我要叫披萨。”停顿片刻，“我有张买一送一优惠券。”

* * *

“谁会用刀叉吃披萨啊？”

赫克斯没屈尊回应他的出言不逊。

凯洛翻出来一个老旧的露营灯，明暗不定的火光在他破烂的圆形厨房桌上投下一道温暖的光晕。他的头发现在长到了肩膀。发卷的样式更显眼了，像狮子的鬃毛，只不过颜色乌黑。

“我必须知道，”赫克斯开口，“在我……离开之前。乐队究竟发生什么事了？”

“斯诺克说如果我不能发挥我所有的潜力，他就会找其他能做得到的人。”凯洛的脸庞因为他失败的重量而沉了下来。“看来他不是在吓唬人。到了最后他变得……瘆人了。”

一簇冰冷的——保护欲？高大结实的凯洛不需要什么保护——在赫克斯腹中燃起。“瘆人？”

“不是那种。”凯洛懊恼地摇摇头，将赫克斯的思绪带回正轨。“专横。不讲理，掺合我的生活就好像那由他掌控。”

赫克斯炸起的毛平歇了；他的反应很蠢。凯洛狡猾地翘起一边嘴角。“虽然我很高兴你如此关心我的贞操。”

赫克斯忙着端起自己那杯水。

“他没正式把我踢出去，”凯洛在满口披萨中继续艰难讲述，让人错觉他放松下来了。他垂下眼睛，遮住目光里的受伤。“他不再联系我了，而我从来没法主动找到他。乐队还是老样子。不觉得他们甚至在意过我多少。我们最后一次在一起的时候他们说我……‘不冷静’。”

“很准确。”赫克斯表示赞同，而凯洛在桌子下踢了他一脚。他应该说点什么，来安慰凯洛丢掉了他（低于平均水准但明显被珍重）的导师，但成型的片段感觉起来语无伦次而且老调重弹。当他们在友善的寂静里一起吃东西的时候，赫克斯苦苦思索了一会。“我确信你一定会找到一个尊重你并且珍惜你才能的新经纪人。”他最后决定说这个。简洁但温和。

凯洛对这含蓄的赞扬不敢置信地挑起一根眉毛，于是赫克斯决定稍微换个谈论的话题，把餐具在他餐盘的六点钟方位放下。“你最近在靠什么生活？”

“绝大部分都靠卖设备。我有许多东西。斯诺克本来要驱逐我，但我在一场表演找到了他，然后劝他允许我开始付房租。”

“房租可不便宜。”

“而我基本上快把东西卖完了。”凯洛苦笑着回答。

“那么……和你父亲有什么新进展吗？”

凯洛没立即开口，而是一直玩弄着自己的餐巾直至它变得破烂不堪。“他和我妈过来了。他们希望我能回家。不过我觉得他们只是想见见我。”

“愿意多分享点家庭情景剧背后的故事吗？”

凯洛突然用手掌平平砸向桌子。“我不想谈他们。”

“你听起来像个青少年。”赫克斯立即对这句戳人的话感到后悔；现在时机不对。

“哦，去你的吧，赫克斯。”凯洛跳了起来，椅子划擦过地板向后摔落，他抓起餐盘把它们哐当一声扔进水槽时动作抽搐。“我知道你很享受当个可恶的人，但别假装你好像有个像照片一样完美的家庭。”

“事实上，我的确有。像照片一样完美。”

“没错。但在镜头后面总有个不同的故事，对吧？咱们别只看表面文章。”

凯洛扶正椅子向后倒转，滑落入座后用前臂抱住椅子背。“我敢打赌你父亲也是个军人。彻头彻尾。不冷酷无情，但也不和你亲近；高标准，高期待。一直希望他的儿子能够跟随他的脚步。你是独子，对吧？我就知道。”他在赫克斯没回话却证实他的观点后相当自鸣得意地为这段话画上句号。

“不错。”赫克斯紧绷绷地说。“不过你忘记了过世的母亲。”

凯洛脸色煞白，他的自我满足开始消融。赫克斯让他在震惊与尴尬中坐了一会才允许自己露出一个最细微的得意笑容。“只在开玩笑啦。”

凯洛懊恼地叹了口气，用一只手盖住脸。“你总是知道怎样让我感觉像屎一样。”

现在轮到赫克斯坐立不安。“我有吗？”

情绪突然转换。凯洛站起身，然后从没亮灯的冰箱里取出两个瓶子。“和我一起喝瓶啤酒。”

“不。”

“要是你答应了，你觉得会发生什么？”

赫克斯能感觉到那些从未出口以及从未承认过的东西沉甸甸的重量升至他的胸膛。它们膨胀，充溢，令他窒息。他不允许自己被击溃。他站起身时动作太快了一点。“我该走了。”

凯洛的双脚又一次向前一跃，眼睛里火光熊熊。“不，你不应该。”他发出的每个音节都仿佛自成一句。他一大步就跨过桌子，朝赫克斯伸出手，用因吉他而布满茧的双手捧过他的脸颊，仿佛饱受饥渴般亲吻着他。那感觉起来是令人震惊的柔情，一个恳求；赫克斯钢铁般的意志开始溶解，手指勾住凯洛穿旧的T恤。

“揍我。”凯洛对他的嘴唇发出恳求，微微颤抖。“如果你想的话就揍我。”

“什么……？为什么你觉得我会想揍你？”

“我不知道。我不知道为什么我会这么说。我只是……我需要你碰触我，好让我等你离开之后仍然能感觉到——”

赫克斯又一次吻上他，吞下每个字眼，而凯洛微弱地呻吟一声，双手轻托起赫克斯的下颚时在颤抖。就这样带他去卧室会很简单，太简单了——赫克斯想这样做，想得浑身发痛，想要拽住那些失控的头发把他直接操进床垫里，然后问他的纹身，他为什么改了自己的名字——但在他内心最深处的那些部分，那些他从不仔细打量的地方，他怀疑一旦自己这么做了就再也无法改变，他永远也无法将凯洛从他的皮肤之下剥离出去。

“我们不能。”赫克斯结束亲吻。“我马上就要离开了。”

“我不在乎。”

“你不明白，我不能——”

“别这么做。”凯洛听起来破碎不堪，并且很生气。他的声音几不可闻。“你的借口烂极了。留下来。”赫克斯不确定他指的是今晚，还是永远，但它们差不多模糊成为同一件事，而认识到这一点令他慌乱至内核。

赫克斯跌跌撞撞地离开，将皱褶留在凯洛衣服的前襟。

* * *

赫克斯在戴上帽子前顺平他的头发，在大厅里的镜子里对他的白色礼装制服进行最后一次检查。一切完美，理所当然；头发一如既往平滑整齐地分开，制服熨烫得没有半点瑕疵，黄铜扣子擦至闪亮。

凯洛顺着水泥路走上来的时候赫克斯正匆忙走下自己这边。凯洛凝视着他，如饥似渴。他的眼睛些许柔软下来。

“奶油冰棍，”他最终重新翻出外号，虽然他很显然没这个心情。“打扮成这样要去干什么？”

“我准备去和我父母会面。毕业宴会。”

“毕业。明天？”

“今天白天。”

凯洛微微睁大双眼。“你已经毕业了。”

赫克斯痛恨自己胸腔里略微偏左那侧的的轻拽感。不信任那种感觉。他轻快地点点头。“今天白天毕业，今晚宴会。明早是委任仪式。”

“他们要在那上面……”凯洛模仿了一个把徽章别在肩膀上的动作。赫克斯又点点头。一双燕子在头顶滑翔飞入暮色天空，无忧无虑。

凯洛露出一个苍白的微笑。“恭喜。”他回头嘟囔一句，继续用熟悉的大步走回屋子。赫克斯一直注视着他直至大门合拢。

幸好他早就锻炼出了去校园路线的肌肉记忆，因为他开车的时候思绪一直在别处。

* * *

他很晚才回来。他的父母回他们的酒店去了，而他在把车停在屋子前面的时候解开自己高挺板正的领口。他之前从没觉得自己的制服穿起来不舒服。

当他看到海底船只残骸一般在草坪上散落开来的凌乱碎物时，一阵忧虑开始在他的胃里蔓延扩散。离上次大发脾气已经过去好长一段时间了；凯洛肯定一直在积攒脾气。为了某件特别的事。

赫克斯在东西被打碎的模糊背景音里小心地挂起他的制服。他刷了牙，让水白白流淌以盖过喧闹。最近天气闷热，他在床上翻来覆去，甚至开着风扇都觉得热。他脱下睡裤，只穿着平角内裤和贴身背心。即便外面的噪声逝去，睡意依然迟迟不至。他的皮肤感觉起来满是活力，很不对劲。一切感觉起来都很不对劲。

当他的双脚仿佛被磁铁吸过去一样带着他走向凯洛的台阶时，那简直像是一场梦。越过硬板纸箱和成堆的衣服，吉他盒，空当当的军刀展示柜，一塑料盒电线。他赤裸脚掌下的草地湿漉漉地扎着他的脚，水泥冰凉。门没上锁。

一个孤零零面朝地板的扬声器里正在播放音乐，旋律对着硬木微弱走音。赫克斯穿过在建筑学意味上和自己那边形成镜像的空间，把混乱看在眼里，顺着楼梯走上黑暗的卧室。他想知道这里在这样的高潮结局前是什么样子。这地方看起来像是被人洗劫过。

赫克斯打量房间，而有那么沉重且令人不适的几秒钟，他以为凯洛已经离开了。彻底毁掉了这个地方，救出他想要的东西，然后消失在夜色之中。连体套房不算特别大，而除了微弱的音乐声以外这里一片寂静。凯洛从不安静。

而赫克斯也从不惊慌失措。不会把自己贬到这样难以控制的感情之中。他的手指紧紧抓住门框，试图控制住自己。等他的眼睛适应了黑暗后，他认出有个头发狂野的剪影坐在开启的窗户里，双脚伸在外面的屋檐上，在上面弓着身子像只教堂的滴水怪兽。

有什么东西在赫克斯体内踉跄了一下。他在开口前稳住自己的呼吸。“旧物大甩卖？”

凯洛吓了一跳，头撞在窗框上。他注视了赫克斯片刻才挪动他修长的四肢回到屋里，站直身体。

“我准备搬走了。”凯洛宣称，静默地示威。他的嗓音听起来沙哑粗砺，仿佛出于滥用。“反正也没法付多久房租了，而且……”他猛地指了指他们共用的那面墙。“就算我能，我也不想冒险再和另一个硬邦邦的军事学院混蛋打交道了。”

赫克斯没法让自己感到冒犯。“但你可以通过骚扰他找到那么多乐子。”

“我不想再骚扰其他任何人了。”

赫克斯走进房间，立刻在歪倒的书架上绊了一下。咒骂一声。“这——这不健康。”他结巴了一句，断然指出。他从没结巴过。“你一旦不能随心所欲就发脾气。”

“停下。”凯洛咆哮道。他看起来……很受伤。就好像一只伤得很重的动物。一只被人击垮在地的猛兽。

“抱歉。”赫克斯用手掌根揉了揉眼睛。“我很抱歉。”他从没喜欢过道歉。那感觉起来很软弱。交出控制权。“我很抱歉。”

凯洛只比他高了一两英寸，但他通常居高临下笼罩在头顶。他有那种可以让身边一切事物动起来的感觉，精力充沛，到处都是动作、能量以及实打实的活力。但现在他只是站在那里，像个再普通不过的人，身体紧绷，但他宽阔的肩膀有种忧郁的低垂。

“你什么时候走？”凯洛谨慎地问。

“我的租约下周到期。”

凯洛砰的一声关上窗户。

“我的东西都已经打包好了，所以我可以来帮你，如果你想的话。”赫克斯虚弱地提议，在这串未经准备的凌乱字眼一出口就皱起脸。

如果眼神能杀人，那赫克斯已经死掉并且下葬两次了。“谢谢你，太感谢了。”凯洛语气平平，轻蔑从中滴落。“你人太好了。”

“凯洛。”赫克斯朝他勾起两根手指。“过来。求你了。”

凯洛大步越过地板，一张CD在他脚下断裂，他目不斜视，就好像赫克斯只是杂乱无章的一部分。

赫克斯抓住他的手臂。“凯洛——”

赫克斯及时低头躲开了挥拳一击，凯洛的拳头砸进墙里。新式灰泥板下面是坚硬的石头，而凯洛深吸一口气，咬牙吞下一声哭喊。

“我们为什么总是在挥拳头？！”赫克斯叫道，抓过凯洛的手查看血肉模糊的关节。“太野蛮了！”

凯洛猛扯开自己。“因为你他妈是个自命不凡的混蛋而我恨你！”

“是啊，好吧，我有同感。”

赫克斯越过间隙，在他们粗暴连接时用一边手臂勾住凯洛的脖子，他们彼此的躯体如同身处无法避免的碰撞轨迹。赫克斯的亲吻激烈狂热，而凯洛的双臂搂住他的感觉宛若罪行。这像是燃烧；这像是终于得以呼吸。

床上的床单被撤走了，而凯洛的头发在床垫的映衬下仿佛一团黑色的云，嘴唇光亮肿胀，眼神里满是无法命名的东西。他朝赫克斯拱起身，他的拥抱如此紧密绝望，近乎疼痛，满是火焰、令人惊恐的暴力以及其他所有令他成为凯洛的事物。

但当赫克斯抓住他的头发，他却呻吟出声，脑袋向后垂落；他带着一声呜咽与叹息朝赫克斯敞开身体，顺从温和，气若游丝，在他手下任他摆布。

“你不知道，”凯洛对着赫克斯的脖子喘息，声音因欲望而嘶哑，身体朝他弯成一柄弓，“我有多想要你。就在一墙之隔。我是怎样想着你，在晚上，想着你的手落在我的身上——”

“我知道。我知道。”赫克斯用吻令他缄默，让他们十指交缠，将凯洛压进床垫里。凯洛强壮的手臂没做出任何抵抗。

鲁莽，易怒，捉摸不透的凯洛只为他屈服。

* * *

“我想让你明天在那里，我的委任仪式。”这是个一时冲动的请求，其即兴程度以及直白表露出他的感情全都不像他本人。脆弱不属于他惯常的情绪。

挂在赫克斯的身侧，凯洛明显吃了一惊。“为什么？”

“为什么不？”

“我不参与这种高档玩意。”

“哪怕之后有早午餐也不？免费食物总合你胃口吧？”

“你把这当成加上的筹码？和你的父母闲聊并且为了早午饭混在一群陌生人中间？我还是算了。”

“你的损失。”赫克斯耸耸肩，在脑袋后面交叉起手指。“他们提供很棒的本尼迪克蛋。”

他们安静了片刻。赫克斯想打开电扇——他完全不明白为什么凯洛能忍受把这里维持在这个温度，尤其当他庞大的躯体像熔炉一样燃烧——但起身意味着分开彼此。他猜一点汗水伤不到任何人。

“我没有西装。”凯洛最终承认。

“一件体面的夹克就可以。你总有那么一件吧？”凯洛没回话。“至少一件带领子的衬衣？”

“就算我有，”凯洛含糊其辞，带茧的指尖对应搭在赫克斯的肋骨上，“那大概也在外面的草坪上。”

* * *

布伦多尔·赫克斯一世把军衔别在他儿子的肩膀上，然后对他首次作为一名授职军官敬了个礼。赫克斯感觉自己的体格没大到能装得下他的自豪。他的父母一直鼓励他走到今天，但这也是他自己想要的。他从未对他为自己选择的轨迹有过质疑，现在一切尘埃落定，整装待发，而这是种无与伦比的感受。

但他还是感到一阵失落。他最终让自己接受凯洛不会出现的事实，把他的缺席推至一边等待之后再思量，但当他从敬礼姿势放下手时，他看到一个无从错认的身影在绿草地上漫无目的地闲逛，看起来相当迷茫。

赫克斯和别人握手，为了拍照露出微笑。他的父母正在和几位老相识聊天，而在对上他母亲的视线后，他举起一根手指示意自己很快回来。“我刚看到了一个朋友。”他做了个口型，然后溜走了。

凯洛对自己的头发做了点不一样的事，让它们向后垂落成松散丝滑的波浪，看起来尤为奢华，而赫克斯之前从来不会把这个词和凯洛联系在一起。

看来他的确有件制服上装，而他黑色的系扣衬衣也只是稍微有点皱。当他注意到赫克斯穿过人群朝他走过来的时候，他的脸上立刻充斥着如释重负。

他们面对面沉默了片刻，其他人从他们身边像流水绕过岩石般涌动。

“很抱歉我错过了。”凯洛窘迫地道歉。“我找不到我的夹克。”他打量着围绕在他们周围衣冠楚楚的来宾以及毕业生。“我应该系条领带。”一台相机发出闪光，而他眯起眼睛。

“那无所谓。”

赫克斯引领他离开人群，走向延伸过整个校区的宽阔石子路，厚重的树冠投下阴凉。树叶在微风中簌簌作响，闪烁点点，交织的笑声与欢快人声褪为愉悦的背景噪音。

“你有了件新制服。”凯洛停顿了一下。“我猜现在我可以告诉你，我一直都觉得你穿制服的时候特别好看。每件不同的制服都是。”

赫克斯突然被自己闪亮的鞋尖迷住了。

“你的耳朵变红了。”凯洛乐于助人地提醒他。“你这种肤色很难掩盖脸红，姜饼。”

赫克斯因为这个昵称啧了一声，朝凯洛投去一个眼神。

“现在已经是我的习惯了。”凯洛无忧无虑地耸了耸肩。“习惯很难打破。”

赫克斯搜寻着在绿草地上徜徉的人群。“等我再次找到我父母之后，你可以去打声招呼。”

凯洛显然没被他说服。“我觉得我们知道彼此父母太多事了，永远也没法轻轻松松做介绍。”

“我仍然在等待你向我解释清楚，是什么导致你抓着一把剑把你父亲追出屋。别以为我忘了这事。”赫克斯漫不经心地摆弄凯洛的袖口；面料摸起来是天鹅绒的，近乎黑色的极深酒红。非常凯洛。

“你之前没错，赫克斯。”他用自己那种寡言少语的方式开口。他的凝视严肃。诚挚。“你之前说过的话。你要离开了——而这个世界很大。”

“我做事从不半途而废。”赫克斯的语气不容争辩，手指向下移动与凯洛的紧扣在一起。他们的手在一起感觉很好。他喜欢这种适合的感觉。“我昨晚把你操得神智不清——”现在轮到凯洛面颊绯红——“不是作为告别。”

“你在新年把那个女孩带回家了。”凯洛不满地提醒他。“所以这很有可能只是随便搞一次。”

“别告诉我你之前嫉妒了。”凯洛的脸更红了。“你的确嫉妒了，是吧？”

“我当时也许处在某种有所损伤的情绪状态中。”

赫克斯把他扯近自己，在他的太阳穴上印下一个简短但意义十足的亲吻。他不清楚究竟自己打算用它传递怎样特别的多愁善感，但那感觉起来很重要。

“我接下来有个军官课程。一共六个星期，一直到七月中旬。”

凯洛的凝视若无其事地溜走，眉头皱起。哪怕他正假装对草地上的人们感兴趣，他在这一刻也完全清楚易懂，就好像他的胸膛大敞，展露出自己跳动的心脏。

赫克斯有太多话可以说。他在脑海中构建了几个例句；重组；弃之不用。“你到时候还会在这里吗？”

凯洛的双眼重新切回他。“还没决定。也许会搬进城里。”

“那种租金？你绝对会体验到货真价实的饥饿艺术家。”

“你要去的地方有wifi吗？“凯洛询问道，突如其然，毫无隐晦。“不错的手机信号？”

“我要去乔治亚那，不是南极。”

“你应该去南极。适合你。冰冷，空旷，基本上没有生命——”

“要知道，凯洛，我甚至不想让你在我离开的时候联系我。你的短信糟糕极了。应该有人对你在一条短信里使用的表情符号数量有个限制——”

凯洛结结实实贴上他的双唇，让他闭上嘴。凯洛撤开时逗留了片刻；有那么几个停歇的瞬间他们的额头相触。

赫克斯从未服用过毒品，但他想象这一定是磕嗨的感觉。

他低头看向凯洛的手，被紧紧攥在自己手中。关节是一片破皮瘀伤的青紫。他用自己的拇指轻轻扫过破损的皮肤。“疼吗？”

凯洛深色的眼睛从未离开过赫克斯的脸庞。“不。一点也不疼。”


End file.
